You Go Down
by Xiao-Mao
Summary: KAI/TYSON: Can you believe it all starts in PE? When Tyson Kinomiya 'accidentally' overhears that Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, likes him? Expect madness, expect chaos, but above all, expect...romance?


**You Go Down**  
**C H A P T E R O N E:  
****Rumours**  
**By:** _Xiao-Mao_

- - -

Me: Hi everyone! First of all, Happy B-Day to Dark Nyx!  
Mizuki: And a Happy New Year :D!  
Me: You're stupid. D:! Anyway, this is dedicated to the one, the only, DARK NYX! :D! YAY! Please forgive me if this is a little OOC! T.T!  
Mizuki: Fortunately for you lot, the weird lady over here does not own Beyblade. :D Everyone, you may all sigh in relief now! :D

- - -

**Tyson's POV**

- - -

Satoshi Watanabe was always bullied by the popular kids.

(Popular being Kai H-idiot-tari.

Oops, did I just say that out loud?)

So basically, if you didn't want to get your ass kicked by Kai (and his ever-so-loving girlfriend who was attached to his side like a freaking parasite, Claire), you made sure you didn't even _glance _at Satoshi.

Poor guy, really.

It wasn't like the guy was weird or horribly deranged or anything. He was actually kinda _hot_.

(I am _not _blushing okay?)

However, every time someone spotted him walking down the hallway, everyone would make a big fuss and immediately walk swiftly away from him.

(I swear to god I've never seen Kenny, who has asthma, run away from someone so quickly!)

So what does this have to do with Satoshi you wonder?

Well, to put it bluntly, _everything_.

And it all started during Physical Education.

(AKA, watch Tyson Kinomiya embarrass the crap out of himself.)

- - -

**THE DAY PE STARTED IT ALL**

- - -

So there I was, standing around innocently, minding my own business and cursing PE under my breath. Apparently, due to some disorganization on the school's part, I had ended up with PE for the next eight weeks.

Oh god, I wanted to _die_.

Here's how bad I am at anything related to physical activity:  
I once sprained my wrist trying to open a cookie jar.

I KNOW, RIGHT?

A sudden shrill blast of the gym teacher's whistle brought me back into the realm of (le gasp) physical education.

"Now class." His gruff voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. "This week will be relay week; you will split up into teams of four. Each team will have one leader. Alright, I'll start by picking the team leaders."

Everyone groaned loudly in response.

Our teacher, who was probably used to uncooperative students like us, ignored the class and started to list the leaders of each team. "Jun Niwa, Kai Hiwatari, Sarah Mizuki, Claire Kurosaki, Maxi Takinawa and Satoshi Watanabe. Alright, we'll start the team-mate selection with Jun."

"Okay boss." Jun smirked, glancing at his best friend. "I pick Ken-chan!" Ken rolled his eyes before walking towards Jun.

"Your turn, Kai." Our gym teacher nodded at Kai.

Kai, who took his time, crossed his arms, tilting his head to his left and then scanned the apprehensive class, "I'll take..." He paused. "Zach"

Zach grinned slightly and strolled casually over to Kai.

Smart move.

Zach was the fastest runner in our class.

Sarah was next.

"Kazu."

And then it was Claire's pick.

Claire placed a manicured nail on her cheek before choosing one of her close friends, Mika.

Maxi chose Mariah.

And finally, it was Satoshi's turn.

Everybody glanced at each other in obvious unease. Kai focused his attention on Satoshi, smirking haughtily.

Satoshi looked a little nervous himself; he peered around before finally resting his eyes on Max. "I pick Max."

He spoke in a quiet sort of way.

Max, I had to admit, was the kind of person I wanted to be. Always happy, always cheerful and was one of those people who was friends with everyone. He marched excitedly towards Satoshi.

Everyone else sighed with relief.

So the team leaders went through the entire process again. Every time it was Satoshi's turn, every seemed to have shrunk a little.

And…surprise, surprise, guess whose team I ended up on?

No really, guess.

Right.

Satoshi's.

- - -

**END OF STUPID PE**

- - -

Truth to be told, not many people stared at me in the kind of predatory way Kai was. People usually looked at me in two ways: in disgust while I ate (I'm a growing boy, ne) and in annoyance (well excuse me for being witty). To say I was creeped out would have been the understatement of the year.

I decided not to think too much on it.

"So when should we practice?" I inquired to my fellow team mates.

"How about today after school? We could meet at my place." Max volunteered, trotting joyfully down the hallway.

"Fine by me" I answered, I turned to look at Rei, "You"

"Sure." He shrugged.

Satoshi merely nodded.

We parted ways, and after a swift visit to my locker, I headed towards the little boys room. I was just about to enter the bathroom, when two voices caught my attention. Judging by the tone of their voices, there were probably talking about something _scandalous_.

I paused at the doorway.

Yes, yes, eavesdropping is immoral and all that, but _please_, like that will stop me.

They were having an animated conversation about Kai and...

WTFBBQ…me?!

"There's a rumour going around that Kai likes Tyson. You know, that boy on Satoshi's relay team." Came a hushed voice that sounded suspiciously like Jun's.

I gasped.

What the flying fuck?

"Yea, I heard that too! Haven't you noticed that Kai keeps staring at Tyson?!" Another voice whispered, giggling.

I trembled on my spot, the words buzzing around my head like deadly bees.

I swiftly walked away from the bathroom and hopped into the nearest classroom.

I was breathing hard.

(Stay calm Tyson.

Don't get yourself a heart attack now.

You can't miss dinner tonight!

Grandpa's making that _delicious _lasagne!)

Stupid people and their stupid rumours! I was mildly in shock. Because really, it's not everyday you hear that the most popular guy in your school may have a crush on you.

Letting out another shaky breath, I made way towards the doorway. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head in an attempt to clear my head.

"Alright Tyson, it's just a rumour. It's probably not true. Don't freak out. _Don't freak out_." I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly, I knocked into something and my books went crashing onto the floor. Instinctively, I dipped into a bow.

"Sumimasen!" I apologized.

When I glanced up, I froze.

There, in front of me was…

Kai.

- - -

Me: I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Dark Nyx :D!  
Mayko: Review Please! :D!


End file.
